The Forbidden Temple
by ZelinkandSonamy4ever
Summary: A new evil has risen, so they thought but an old villain is back to his old habits. Characters from different Zelda Games. Join Link in another adventure except this time Princess Zelda going along. Rated T for violence and language
1. Chapter 1

The Rito Prince glided above Hyrule Field with Meldi next to him. Zelda and Link were waving at them. Komali and Meldi landed on the ground with a soft thud. "Princess what an honor it is to stand in your presence." Meldi said and bowed. Zelda curtseyed back to the attendant. She then turned to Komali and kissed his cheeks as royalty greeted each other.

"It is time to get to business, I'm afraid." Zelda replied.

"Speaking of business, what is this about?" They all turned to see no other than the Twilight Princess, Midna.

"Oh thank heavens you're here Midna." Zelda squealed.

The two princesses squealed in harmony and hugged each other. The two have developed a sister-like relationship with each other, they high five and laughed happily before turning back to the group. "Sorry about that. Well, this is my best friend Midna" Zelda introduced her sister-like friend.

"I'm Prince Komali, Prince of the Ritos." Komali said.

"And I am the great Valoo's attendant." Meldi said, bowing once again.

"Nice to meet you too, Meldi and Komali." Midna replied.

"Nice to see everyone again but let us be reminded why we're here." Link said.

"Of course, well a new evil has risen; they have built this temple that has dark powers inside, to once again spread evil across Hyrule." The Princess of Hyrule informed.

"Princess, how do we locate this temple?" The hero asked.

"That is why I'm here Link." Midna said.

"That indeed makes sense." Prince Komali answered nodding.

Zelda walked towards Link and he lifted her onto Epona, his horse. "Thank you very much Link." She said politely.

"Anything for you, you highness." He replied.

"Link, we've been friends awhile, just call me Zelda." She said rather sternly.

"As you command, Zelda." He answered and mounted Epona himself. She wrapped her arms around him so she wouldn't fall off. Link turned Epona in the right direction while Meldi and Komali took flight. Midna hid in Epona's shadow for she had no other choice but teleporting but then she would have to wait.

"Alright, I'll tell Link the way, Meldi and Komali will follow us." Zelda said and Link nodded, grabbing Epona's reins.

"Head South till I point you in another direction." The princess instructed and Link started Epona with a trot then a full out run.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they arrived, Link jumped off Epona and then helped Zelda off. Midna came out of Epona's shadow when Komali and Meldi landed. Zelda was about to enter the Forbidden Temple but Link stopped her. "I'll go first." He said,

Prince Komali followed him and told Meldi to stay back, she did as told. Link and Komali walked into the temple slowly and quietly. The two looked deeper into the temple to see nothing but darkness. "I can't see anything." Komali whispered.

"Sh, you never know what might happen." Link replied.

"Monsters ambush us." The prince answered plainly.

"We don't know what were up against so be quiet!" Link demanded again.

Komali went quiet and looked around. The hero went deeper into the tunnel but was stopped by a dark magic wall. The hero fell to his backside. "No way are we getting in there." Link said.

Midna realized that only she could get through the wall. "Zelda I have to give you some of my dark power." Midna said and Zelda nodded. The two closed their eyes and concentrated long and hard. Dark particles came from Midna and into Zelda, she gasped at the impact. Zelda turned to a pale white and her eyes turned to a blood red, following her hair turned snow white and a shuddered gasp came from Link.

"Wh-what?" she exclaimed looking at herself.

"It is your dark side now let's gets going." Midna replied.

Zelda and Midna stepped forward through the dark wall. Link tried to go to, he had to protect Zelda but all that happened was he was pushed back.

"Zelda!" He yelled.

"Link, I'll be back." She said and ran of after Midna.

The two walked slowly down the hall to meet a certain Gerduo, Ganondorf."

Both girls gasped and tensed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well I see that there is no Link." Ganondorf said and laughed darkly.

"How are you even alive!" Zelda asked.

"That is to remain a secret, stupid girl!" He said and hit her with his own dark magic.

The dark particles came out of her and the darkness attacked her pureness filled body. "Ah!" She screamed and fell to the ground, falling unconscious. Midna ran over to Zelda and knelt next to her. Ganondorf grabbed Midna by both of her wrist.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"I thought my daughter would have more of an evil mind." Ganondorf chuckled.

"Y-your d-daughter?" Midna exclaimed.

"Indeed Midna, your mother is the great Nabooru." He replied.

"Then how am I a twili? How am I a Princess?" The Twilight Princess questioned.

"You are a twili because Nabooru is your foster mother; your real mother was a twili." He said

Midna yanked herself from his grips and ran over to Zelda. She slung the other princess on her back and ran off with Ganondorf following. "LINK!" Midna screamed as she crossed the wall and fell to her knees. Zelda rolled off her back and to the floor still unconscious. Ganondorf tried to cross but could not for he was not strong enough. Link swooped up Zelda and Komali grabbed Midna, they ran out.

Link took first watch, still worried about Zelda, she was still knocked out. He kept pacing back and forth with his sword in hand, just in case. He saw a glow come from her triforce imprint on her hand. Then her eyes fluttered open. Link dropped his sword, making a chain of clinking sounds and ran over to her. "Zel, are you alright?" the hero asked.

"I'm fine but what happened?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Plenty." He replied.

"Ugh, I feel horrible." The princess commented.

"Take it easy Zel." Link said.

He then moved behind her so that her head was resting on his shoulder instead of a rock. The princess and the hero talked quietly for awhile until they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when Link awoke, everyone was awake but Zelda was still sitting by him. "Thank goodness your awake, I thought I lost you." Zelda said.

"I'm fine." He replied and stood up dusting himself off.

"Good now we know what the Forbidden Temple is." Midna said.

"But how to get in is the clue." Meldi added.

"The darkness in there is too powerful, trust me, I'd know." Zelda said.

"Guys, Ganondorf said he was my dad but it can't be can it?" Midna asked, sitting on the ground.

"We know not what is true and what is not true." Zelda said, hugging Midna. The two Princesses sat quietly.

"Nabooru, she can help us. She's the sage of spirit which is stronger than darkness and my foster mother; she'll know the answer to both of our problems." Midna spoke, breaking the silence.

Epona trotted into the Gerudo Village. Zelda's presence made everyone gasp and fall to their knees. When they saw Midna, they went wide eyed. Nabooru ran towards the Twilight Princess and pulled her into a hug. "My daughter, you have returned." Her foster mom said.

When Midna didn't return the embrace Nabooru pulled back. "My child, don't you remember me?" She asked, and then noticed Midna was crying into her.

"Mom, I missed you." The princess cried.

"What all did Ganondorf tell you?" Nabooru asked, pushing Midna's orange hair out of her face.

"That he was my father." Midna replied.

The Gerudo leader shook her head and sighed, "He's not your real father. He is your foster father."

"That's a relief but who is my real dad?" The Twilight Princess asked.

"Majora." The sage answered.

Link gasped, remembering the fight he had with the demon. "I remember it well…." Nabooru continued.


	5. Chapter 5

~FLASHBACK~

Majora, the mask wearing twili ran into the village. The rain hit against his unusual skin. He knocked on a door and Nabooru answered. "I'm sorry to disturb you." He said.

"It is fine, how may I help you?" She asked, moving her nightgown's train behind her.

"This is my daughter, her name is Midna. I can no longer care for her; she is not safe with me. Please, care for her. I beg of you." The twili begged. The little imp in his arms reached for him. He took off his mask and tears streamed down his face.

"My beautiful Midna, you are made for greatness. I will return for you, my life." He kissed her orange fiery hair and handed his baby to Nabooru.

"We will be awaiting you return."

"Dada!" Midna squealed, her first word.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Midna sobbed loudly. "When he returned, I already had to send you away because Ganondorf threatened to kill you." The sage said.

"Tell me more." Midna begged.

~FLASHBACK~

Nabooru went into her daughter's room to find nothing. She went outside and found 5 year Midna petting a horse. "Midna sweetie, come here!" Nabooru called.

The little imp came running, tripping over her orange hair constantly. "Yes mama?" Midna asked.

"Sweetie, I have to send you away for awhile." Her foster mom said.

"But why?" The clueless five years old asked.

"It's no longer safe here; now, mount your horse, just like we taught you." Nabooru instructed.

Midna started levitating and jumped onto her horse. Then her foster mother loaded some supplies on the horse. The little imp hugged the older woman. "Goodbye Midna, take this with you." Nabooru said, setting a stone helmet into the five year old arms. Midna set it on her head, a perfect fit. The sage slapped the horse's hindquarters causing it to run off. Midna held on tight but then waved to her foster mom.

Later that night, Majora returned. With excitement to see his daughter, he knocked on Nabooru's door. She opened the door and gasped, "Majora?"

"I've returned for my daughter." He said.

"I'm sorry….I had to send her away, my husband Ganondorf threatened to kill her."

Under the mask he wore, Majora's face fell. He had to find his daughter. "It's okay but tell Ganondorf, I said this. If he ever tries to lay a finger on my daughter, it's me and him, fight to the finish." Majora said, his face covered by the mask but underneath was tears of rage. With those last words, he disappeared into the fog.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

This was plenty for Midna to take in one day. Ganondorf already laid more than one finger; he laid his hands on her. His nails dug into her and now there were cuts along her wrist. "Majora still searches for you and is still alive. He sends me letter, I received one yesterday. I will write him back saying I've found you but you need to stay in the village that lies beyond south of here. I know someone there, here name is Merika. I took you there all the time, she'll remember you." Nabooru said.

"Aunt Merika?" Midna asked.

Nabooru smiled and nodded.


End file.
